


Need help finding a title

by moonshinea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinea/pseuds/moonshinea
Summary: Hello as the title suggests, I am trying to find a fix in where akihito believes he is being haunted in Asami's apartment. I believe I remember that at one point he suffers from either an attack and asami has to help him to remember how to breathe. In the first chapter, i believe that akihito thinks that there is someone in the apartment with him but Asami doesnt believe him. If you can name the fic, I would be so appreciative
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Need help finding a title

Hello as the title suggests, I am trying to find a fix in where akihito believes he is being haunted in Asami's apartment. I believe I remember that at one point he suffers from either an attack and asami has to help him to remember how to breathe. In the first chapter, i believe that akihito thinks that there is someone in the apartment with him but Asami doesnt believe him. If you can name the fic, I would be so appreciative


End file.
